


Two to Tango

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ...and pussy-eating, F/F, but there's waltzing, there's no tango-ing in this, you is a self-proclaimed useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Mari tries to teach You to dance, except they give up and have sex instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw the scan with mari and you dancing and had to write this
> 
>  
> 
> also, for reference, when mari speaks english (which is literally once in this fic), it'll be in italics :D

You realized that she had come to rely on Mari a lot more than she had originally intended. At first, Mari was simply an outlet; You started to confide in her when it came to her feelings for Chika. You even cried on Mari’s shoulder when she realized that her affections would never be returned. However, over time, You started to depend on Mari, started to see her as some immoveable force in her life. You never quite thought of it as looking up to her, but she definitely viewed Mari as someone she could rely on. It was a slow process, but You eventually put all of her trust in Mari, a trust that soon revealed itself to be love.

 

That dependency always bothered You to an extent; after all, weren’t relationships supposed to be equal and balanced? Mari never seemed to mind, though. Her demeanor was almost motherly, despite her obvious childishness. Even so, You still felt slightly guilty about the structure of their relationship, even though Mari reminded her what seemed like a thousand times a day that she loved her very much.

 

“Earth to You-chan,” Mari whined, pinching You’s cheek.

 

You yelped at the sudden pain and looked up at Mari. “I-I’m paying attention.”

 

“You better be! This is one of my favorite dances.” That perked You up instantly. If Mari liked it, then there was no doubt that she would too...and if she didn’t like it at first, she would learn to like it. You really liked making Mari happy.

 

Apparently, You had to count on Mari to teach her how to dance, too. Sure, the choreography for Aquors was easy for her to learn, but when it came to simply dancing, You didn’t know how. At first, she didn’t know the difference, but Mari said that it was a matter of context. You wasn’t exactly sure what that meant, but she went with it anyway, which led to Mari teaching her how to waltz in her hotel room...or, at least, attempting to. You was distracted easily, and the steps were a bit confusing. Once again, You felt like she was hindering Mari. Mari was moving fluidly, taking the lead, and all You could do was bumble foolishly after her. Mari was a patient teacher, still smiling even though You had trampled over her toes all too many times. “This is the kind of dance that Westerners sometimes do at fancy parties, right?”

 

“Mm-hm. I learned, but I never really got the opportunity to dance at any parties,” Mari explained, frowning. “I never attended those kinds of functions, but when I did, I never found a partner to dance with; after all, I’m still pretty young...it’s not like I had suitors lined up.”

 

“Good,” You said, a bit louder than she had intended. When she saw Mari’s brow furrowed in confusion, she added, “I mean, if you had a lot of suitors, then you might have picked one of them, and...not me. Oh, jeez, that sounds so selfish...”

 

“Aww. A selfish You-chan is a cute You-chan!” Mari squealed, pinching both of You’s cheeks that time. You blushed and stepped away from Mari. “Mm? Do you want a break?”

 

You nodded and plopped on Mari’s bed, kicking her shoes off. She heard Mari’s own shoes thudding next to hers, and then felt the bed shift to her right. Mari was laying next to her, eyes closed in a relaxed gesture. You tried to do the same, attempting to give off the same cool, relaxed vibe. They fell silent, and for a second, You wondered if Mari had fallen asleep. However, when she slowly pried her eyes open, she found Mari leaning over her. You screamed a bit in surprise, but calmed down when she realized it was only Mari. “You almost gave me a heart attack...!”

 

Mari gave her a little eskimo kiss, smiling coquettishly. “Sorry, You-chan. You just look so beautiful sometimes...well, all of the time! Pretty, pretty You-chan...”

 

“Th-thanks,” You said, at a loss for words. Mari really knew how to do that. Taking her words from her, like she was taking candy from a baby. You was often left speechless in Mari’s presence. For some reason, others seemed so _predictable_ compared to Mari. You truly never knew what Mari was going to say next, and that intrigued her. Sometimes, You was caught off guard by Mari’s bluntness, perversion, or downright bizarreness to the point where she couldn’t reply. At that point, it was the first one. It was really jarring, how Mari just said what she thought like that.

 

“Let me undress you, okay?”

 

...It always seemed like Mari quickly tiptoed into the “perversion” area, though.

 

“What about my dance lesson?” You said, turning pink as Mari hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings, taking them off.

 

“We’re on break. We can go back to dancing after I’m finished. Besides, You...you’re totally _not_ shiny today. I just have to perk you up a little, ‘kay?”

 

Mari said that offhandedly, as if most exercise breaks consisted of spontaneous sex. You never argued about those kinds of things, though, so she just laid back and let Mari press a kiss to each of her hipbones, humming lightly as if she were doing something as simple as baking a cake. You bit her lip as Mari began to kiss on the quickly-forming wet spot on You’s boyshorts. You felt embarrassed; she hadn’t even bothered to wear some cute underwear, or Mari’s favorites (the navy blue ones that had ribbons on the side, and could easily be undone with two tugs). Mari seemed happy as a clam, though, so You just tried to ignore her self-consciousness and focus on Mari’s excellent mouth and hands.

 

The boyshorts were tossed aside, and You was suddenly naked from the waist down. She shifted, but Mari placed her hands on her hips, pinning her to the bed. Then, she shifted positions and hooked her arms around You’s thighs, drawing her closer while also keeping her still. You squirmed when Mari kissed once on the inside of each thigh, then sighed in relief when Mari finally licked a long, wet stripe up the center of her womanhood. It was as if Mari was exploring every part of her, kissing her thighs again then kissing her clit once and then swirling her tongue around her entrance. Even though Mari’s mouth was all over her, her movements were still poised, structured. You expected nothing less.

 

It was always a relaxed ordeal when Mari pleasured You; You folded her arms behind her head, able to take in every little touch due to Mari’s slow pace. When Mari was on the receiving end, she preferred it fast, a tad rough, but when it was You’s turn, they both were more leisured, taking their time and enjoying everything. You’s eyes flickered down lazily when Mari removed her right arm. She saw that Mari had her eyes closed, and had one hand inside her shorts and underwear. You shivered when she imagined what Mari was doing, then licked her lips and closed her eyes as well.

 

The first little sigh on You’s clit made her tremble, but when Mari wriggled her tongue deep inside of her and moaned, You moaned too, twice as loud and accompanied by a jerk of her hips. Mari’s tongue slipped out, but she forced it right back in, flicking and searching as much as she could. You opened her eyes and looked at Mari’s arm; it was moving faster, and the hand inside of her underwear was undoubtedly working hard. Mari opened her eyes as well and met You’s gaze, her eyes twinkling and half-lidded. You sighed roughly. She always loved the slightly-tuned-out, glazed-over sex faces that Mari would make, clouded by lust and driven by pleasure. One of You’s shaky hands slid from under the back of her head and instead rested on the back of Mari’s. Mari didn’t object, closing her eyes and returning to her task.

 

“Can I...c-can I push your head a little?” You choked out, moving the hand that wasn’t on the back of Mari’s head to clutch the sheets. The head of blonde between You’s legs bobbed up and down as a nod, and You placed pressure on the back of Mari’s head, trying to push her deeper and get more. Mari released You’s other leg, pulled her tongue out of You, and replaced it with two fingers. Her mouth instead focused on You’s clit, sucking hard and rapidly flicking her tongue over it. You hissed and used both of her hands to push Mari into her, desperate for more friction. Mari’s breathing was ragged, and You could tell that Mari was close as well.

 

You tried to offer Mari some warning, but she could only force out a yelp and desperately ride Mari’s face to signal her orgasm, panting and moaning. Mari didn’t falter in her movements, with both of her hands and her mouth working accordingly as You doggedly rode out her climax. You’s vision seemed to be flashing black and white, and the ceiling of Mari’s room seemed sharply detailed, but blurred and distorted at the same time.

 

As soon as You’s grip loosened, she felt Mari pull away, the side of her head resting on You’s inner thigh. The hand that Mari used to finger You fumbled beneath her shirt and began to grope her breasts feverishly. You could feel Mari’s breath tickling the skin of her leg. “M-Mari-chan, do you want me to...?”

 

“No, no,” Mari murmured, her brow furrowed, as if she were focused greatly. “I’m-ah-ah-oh, Y-You-chan _,_ please...”

 

You could feel Mari tensing and trembling against her, her breaths sharp and short. A long, low, drawn-out whimper came from Mari, and then she slackened, the hand between her legs slowing to a stop. All You could do was watch, astonished, feeling a bit guilty at how Mari had to finish herself off instead of You doing it herself. “Mari-chan, I’m sorry, I-I wasn’t even thinking, I-”

 

“Here,” Mari said, a slight pant in her voice. You blinked, then watched as Mari moved up her body and pressed two fingers to her lips. You looked down, then slowly opened her mouth, letting Mari’s fingers inside of her mouth. She sucked and licked them leisurely, not at all in a hurry. Mari hummed happily, and You reached a hand up and gripped Mari’s wrist gently. It was a tangy, sweet taste...Mari’s taste. “Good, hm?”

 

“More.” You managed to declare her needs around Mari’s fingers, but it came out sounding a bit garbled, causing Mari to laugh.

 

“You-chan, I like the way we are, alright? So don’t worry, or I’ll get angry!”

 

You released Mari’s fingers with a slick “pop”, then made her reply. “You don’t feel like I-I’m kind of useless? No, not useless, but...I just feel like you do more.”

 

Even though You had struggled to voice her emotions, Mari seemed to hear her loud and clear. “No, I don’t feel like that at all. And even if I _did_ feel like that, I wouldn’t care. I’m happy, and...you’re happy, right?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Then there’s no issue,” Mari concluded, then gave You one of her shiniest smiles. “ _Perfect, right_?”

 

You giggled a little bit and nodded. Mari always knew how to make things better, even when You was a little harsh on herself. You grinned back. “Yeah. Perfect.”

 

“Good. Now, back to dancing!”

 

“Ah-w-wait, Mari-chan, you said that...well, you didn’t _say_ it, but...can I have more? Of you,” You said, pouting.

 

Mari sighed dramatically, but she couldn’t hide the smile on her face. “Alright, alright...but only after you learn how to waltz! Now, on your feet!”

 

Mari raised her hand to her head in a salute, and You did the same, unable to contain her grin. “Sounds like a piece of cake. _Yousoro_!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> aaa one more note!! i've been getting a lot of comments on my fics and i just wanted to let you all know that i read them all a lot!! i sometimes even go back and re-read the ones that made me particularly happy :D sometimes i forget to reply, i don't know what to say, or i'm just too shy to say anything back >.< but i promise you i read them all and really appreciate them. thank you!!


End file.
